


movie magic

by affectionateTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita has some help working on his next big movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackermanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/gifts).



> sO i combined a couple of your ships? Into... I guess a college au where Ennoshita makes movies in his spare time and gets his roommates (and a very enthusiastic guy he met in his theater class) to help him. They are usually half disaster and half brilliance.


End file.
